


Heartbreak

by spellbinder



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellbinder/pseuds/spellbinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his loved ones are dying Sam finds himself presented with a choice he takes it but at a price. But if he cannot pay the price he shall pay a price worse than death. He has given everything for them, he gave his eye for them and he is scarred terribly, but can he find love or will he fade away,.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contracts

**Author's Note:**

> This is after Dark Side of the Moon and still Jazz and Ironhide lives:)

(3rd POV)

A thin lanky man is huddled in a corner of a dark room, crying.

" Darkness. Darkness, Darkness coils around me. It plunges its defiled fangs into my core. It drains my heart. Every drop of warm blood." The man mutters listlessly.

"But what are willing to do?" A mysterious voice asks.

"Who said that?" The man asks suddenly looking up.

"It matters not. But i can do this, tell me, what do you most desire?" Said the voice as white feathers stated to fall from nowhere, which revealed the silhouette of a crow.

"Power. To protect the people i care about, My friend is dying because of my weakness. I want none of the people i care about to die before they achieve their goal" The man said.

"Why does everyone want power? Why not something simpler. But what ever," Said the crow with a tint of humorous annoyance." But first what is your name?"

"Sam, Sam Witwicky" Sam said.

" Very well then Sam, Will you make a contract with me?" The crow asked.

" A Contract?" Sam asked.

"Yes, A deal with a demon." Sam's eye grew wide at this. "But beware should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise shall be forever closed to you." The crow said.

" What does this "contract" stipulate?" Sam asked.

"In exchange for what you desire, and all orders up until you reached your goal, i get to devour your soul." The demon crow said with malice.

Sam's grew horrified at this, but if he could save Optimus and Ratchet, he would do it."Forgive me Optimus, Ratchet, you would never forgive me if you knew what i am about to do." Sam thought. " Yes, i will make a contract, but on certain conditions. One: you must never lie to me. Two: You must ensure i and the people i care about live to see their goals fulfilled. Three: You will obey me unconditionally. Four: you may not hurt any of the people i know or care about unless they are under the influence of another power." Sam said.

" Very well, but i must ask! Why do give your afterlife for someone else? Are they so important that you would give up your own afterlife?" The demon asked, shocked. Never before had a person been so selfless!

"Love," the man said with a small smile. "I love them, specifically two of them. But i can never have a chance with them. I mean look at me." he gestured to himself, pointing to the eye-patch on his eye, the various scars and cuts." I'm hideous, but i want happiness of some form."

"I shall not forge this contract with you. I must forge another one." The demon said with finality.

"What? Why? You said you could grant my wish?" Sam shouted.

"Because if i were forge this contract, and if your heart were to be broken, your soul would shatter. You would disappear from this plane of existence. Then I would have nothing to eat. So the new contract states that in exchange for what you want, I can devour your humanity, your soul would be changed, and you would awaken as a demon after three days, should your heart be broken. But should your heart not break, that is completely different story. When their wish has been granted you will die. Both in body and in soul. You will fade, forever. But, since you do this out of love, you must be loved. If you cannot earn your friends' love, you will die. Also you shall experience exquisite pain. Everytime they touch or even look at each other with love it will burn. The seal with glow and you shall shed tears of blood and your body shall bleed. So i would do well to conceal and guard your heart. So, do you still desire this, Samuel Witwicky?" The demon asked.

Sam stood to face the crow and reached out," I want this! I want YOU!" Sam screamed into the darkness.

"Very well, we will mark our bodies to solidify the contract" The demon said.

Suddenly the ground dissolved into white feathers and erupted around him, which obscured Sam's vision. Suddenly a clawed hand thrust out of the darkness and clamped itself over Sam's right eye, which was the one that was cut out by a shrapnel bomb. Then Sam screamed as he felt a burning sensation in where his right eye used to be. Then darkness consumed him.

Sam awakened to find himself being hovered over by a handsome man. This man was dressed impeccably in an all black suit, he had shoulder length black hair, fair skin, and crimson eyes. He smiled and said with a slight british accent ,"Oh, Master, you've awakened."

Sam quickly sat up," Who the eff are you?"

"Don't you recognize me? I am the demon." He said his eyes flashing a brilliant magenta with slit pupils.

"You can be human?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yes, we demons can shapeshift." The demon said.

"Okay.......also what is your name, i didn't catch it?" Sam asked.

" My name is whatever my master wishes it to be." The demon said.

"Do you have a favorite name? Out of the other names you have been given?" Sam asked.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. It was a name given to me by an english earl." Sebastian said with a small smile.

"Very well. From today onward your name is Sebastian Michaelis."Sam said.

"As you desire master." Sebastian said with a bow.

"Well then, I wonder what i should do?" Sam asked. Then he suddenly remembered that Optimus was severely injured." Sebastian can you save Optimus Prime without anyone seeing you?! Also i cannot be seen here with a butler so please find a job somewhere here so you can be around me without drawing suspicion."

"Of course I can, I am, of course, one hell of a butler." Sebastian said with a smirk before disappearing.

Sam was shocked that Sebastian could move so fast but then again he was a demon. Sam got up and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He had expected to his usual ugly self but there was one huge difference. He had his right eye. He had both chocolate colored eyes, but one had a strange mark on it. It was purple and was a pentacle in a circle surrounded by another ring with diamonds. He decided he would still need an eyepatch to cover it but it was nice to have both eyes again.

"After he had showered and changed and put on a black eyepatch, he walked out of his room to go check on Optimus. When he arrived in the medbay he found it filled with humans and autobots alike.

"Oh, Sam, you're here!! I thought you were still in your room." Will asked.

"Yeah i got over it." Sam said nervously.

"Well good timing, Optimus is fine, he woke up a couple minutes ago. Ratchet was sure he was going to offline." Will said. "Then Ratchet had a whole confession about how he could not lose the mech he most cared about."

No sooner than the words came out of Will's mouth, Ratchet held Optimus's servo. In that moment a sharp pain flared behind Sam's eyes, he clutched his covered eye. He felt his knees start to shake as pain racked his body. He felt like molten lead was in his mouth .He had to get out here. Now.

"Sam? Sam! Are you okay, man?" Will asked moving closer to Sam as everyone's eyes or optics were focused on him.

"I'm fine," Sam said pushing away Will's hand. "Just a bit dizzy. I'm gonna head back to my room.

"Oh and glad to see your doing well Optimus." Sam rasped in Cybertronian.

With that Sam turned a managed to walk out without betraying how much pain he was really in.

"Do they really have to hold hands?!" Sam screamed in his head as he was about to open the door. But before he could Sergeant Epps walked in with Sebastian wearing glasses.

"Oh Sam, you're awake. I needed to talk to you, you have an assistant liaison. Meet----"Epps said.

"Mister Michaelis, charmed to see you again.." Sam interrupted, shaking his hand."

"Dammit Sebastian! I told you to get a job at the base, not my life." Sam thought.

"Wait, you know each other?" Epps asked, confused.

"Yes, quite. We have met before some time ago." Sebastian said smiling.

This surprised everyone that there was a friend of Sam they have never met before.

"So, you will be my assistant?" Sam asked, to keep up the charade." 

"Yes. I will help with whatever you need." Sebastian said.

"Wait i need to ask you----" Optimus tried to say before wincing in pain. Ratchet then held Optimus and lowered him down on his berth.

"Optimus you need to rest. You are off death's door but not fully healed."Ratchet said gently looking deeply into the prime's eyes.

Sam inwardly winced as the minor expression of love caused the seal to burn. He was barely keeping himself from have a breakdown. It was then he realized there was liquid on his cheeks. He touched his cheek and when he pulled it back he realized it was blood. He was crying blood.

Sebastian leaned in and said," Master you must get to your room. Now. If this continues you will faint. Come."

While no one was looking at Sam, Sebastian and Sam slipped out. Sam caught Optimus's gaze as he shut the door behind. But there was something strange about the prime's gaze it was warm and......and possessive! Sam averted his gaze.

"Don't kid yourself. He would never fall for you!" Sam thought bitterly as he shut the door. But the thought sent a pleasant tingling through his body. But he had taken no more than a few steps next to Sebastian before the searing pain returned. It was like a punch to the gut, Sam doubled over as he coughed up crimson blood. Sebastian was at his side in an instant.

"Master!" Sebastian said reaching out to Sam.

"I'm fine," Sam groaned as he curled in a fetal position on the floor. "Just give me a minute."

"Master, hold still, I'll take you back to your room." Sebastian said as he picked up the bloodied Sam like a damsel in distress.

"Thank you," Sam said quietly as streams of crimson blood ran from his eyes and he fell unconscious.

"I am merely one hell of a butler." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Sebastian swiftly sprinted Sam to his room. He then carefully undressed Sam, bathed him and put him in bed. He then placed a new eyepatch on his bedside table for tomorrow. Sebastian supposed he should go to the market tomorrow to get some new clothes for his master, as his master's clothes were shabby at best. Since his master had not given him orders for the evening he may as well do that now.


	2. Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you know what i pray for? What i want more than anything is vanish into the heavens like an angel pure and white." Angel of the Oracion Seis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the Fairy Tail reference but i love it:)

Sam awoke with start. He instantly regretted it when all the blood rushed to his head.

"Ouch." Sam said clutching his head.

At that moment, he looked down and realized that someone had bathed and changed him. "It must have been Sebastian." Sam thought.

Sam changed and headed out of his room but was shocked when he found he had only been unconscious for about a half hour. He was going to visit Optimus when he noticed some small blood stains being mopped up by the janitor. Sam hoped that no one ever found out it was his blood. Optimus would kill him if he had not informed anyone about the lapse in his well-being.

"Uncle Sam, Uncle Sam," A voice cried behind Sam.

He turned to find Annabelle, Will's 16 year old daughter, running up to him.

She captured him in a hug and said sadly, "Uncle Sam, you're okay. I thought you were going to die."

"Nah, it takes a lot more than a shrapnel bomb to kill me." Sam said halfheartedly.

"Walk with me i want to ask you something." Annabelle said sternly.

Sam was confused at this. What was so important that they had to leave the base for her to ask Sam something? As they left the hangar, instead of grabbing a car, they walked into the desert. They did not go too far, they came up to a small oasis about 50 yards from the entrance to the base. They sat underneath a rocky outcrop where no one could see or hear them

"So, what bothering you?" Sam asked.

"Uncle Sam i know you are not alright." Annabelle said.

"What do you mean, I'm fine." Sam deadpanned.

"You're lying." Annabelle said fiercely. " Yesterday i saw you stumble out of the medbay. You were bleeding and you fell but that man in the suit carried you. But what was strange was that the moment he picked you up he walked and then he disappeared. Something is wrong and you need to tell me. I'm concerned for you Uncle Sam."

Sam could tell from the look in Annabelle's eyes that she was dead serious. "Do you promise you will never tell anyone, and i mean anyone even Optimus, unless i tell you to or i am dying or dead, Okay." Sam said.

"Promise." Annabelle said, raising her right hand.

"Swear to God." Sam said, the word "God" catching in his throat.

"I swear." Annabelle said honestly.

"Don't freak out okay?" Sam said before slowly untying his eyepatch. When he removed it he kept his eye closed. Then he slowly opened his right eye and she saw the seal gleam for a moment.

"Uncle Sam.......Your.......your...right eye! It's.. okay. But.... that mark..... what is it?" Annabelle asked, amazed.

"I made a deal." Sam said.

"A deal?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes a deal. a deal with a devil." Sam said.

Annabelle gasped at this. " Sebastian, this is an order, find me." Sam said as the seal on his eye glowed brightly.

Suddenly Sebastian appeared in his assistant outfit. He jumped off the cliff and landed gracefully by Sam's feet.

"Yes Master, you called?" Sebastian said with a bow.

"Yes, this is Annabelle Lennox. Annabelle, this is Sebastian, my demon butler." Sam said.

"Charmed." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Yes. Now i want you to explain everything to her please." Sam said.

"Of course master. But can she be trusted with this?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." Sam replied.

"Very well. Annabelle here is what happened. Sam was destroyed that Optimus was dying. So he forged a contract with me, in exchange for keeping his friends and loved ones safe, i get to devour his soul, but because this is an action of love, i will eat his heart and Sam will become a demon." Sebastian said.

"Wow. i am surprised you fit everything that happened into, like, 3 sentences." Sam said, impressed.

"Wait so you're giving up your soul for the autobots?!" Annabelle asked, shocked. " Uncle Optimus will kill you, he would never approve.!

"I know, and that is why you must never tell them." Sam said walking up to the girl and put his hand of her shoulders. " Annabelle, i did this because i hated myself. I was weak, they would willingly give their lives for me and i would do the same for them. I have even given my prayer for them."

"Prayer? What is it you pray for?" Annabelle asked.

"Want to know what i pray for? What i wanted more than anything was to vanish into the heavens like an angel, pure and white. I wanted to die, i am useless, i was glad when i died .But now that shall never happen, but i am actually okay with that." Sam said with a small smile.

"Master, there is a way that I can prevent her from, how do you humans say it?, tattling, i believe. There is a spell which will not let her speak about it unless you give her permission or you are dying. Is this acceptable?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, Annabelle are you okay with this?" Sam asked the girl.

Is it necessary?" Annabelle asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but you'll be fine." Sam said.

"Then yes, i am okay with this." Annabelle said.

"Please roll up your sleeve miss." Sebastian asked.

"Okay?" Annabelle said rolling up her sleeve.

Sebastian then removed his glove, revealing the seal on the back of his right hand. He then placed his hand on Annabelle shoulder. When Sebastian removed his hand an orange and yellow pentacle was left behind.

"This mark is the physical mark of the spell i cast. When Sam dies the mark will fade, it also acts as a warning, if Sam is pain because of the seal it will alert you as he may need your help. It also bonds us forever, you can call for my help but i cannot devour your soul." Sebastian said as Annabelle's eyes widened. " Now master i must be off i have to get some paperwork done."

After Sebastian left, Sam put his eyepatch back on, Annabelle and him sat in silence. Neither wanted to talk about the situation at hand.

"C'mon Annabelle let's head home." Sam said eventually.

"Okay." Annabelle said meekly.

When they got back to the base, they were surprised no one had noticed their disappearance. At least until they walked into silo where the autobots slept, that place was occupied with sleeping autobots and their respective charges. No sooner than they had entered, did every head swivel to them.

"Oh, Annabelle, Sam you're here? Sebastian said you two were out." Will asked.

"Dad we were, like, 50 yards from the gate." Annabelle said rolling her eyes."

"Anyway Optimus is fully healed!" Will said with a smile.

"Well, since they are sleeping, I will be in my room doing some work. Okay?"Sam said suddenly.

"I'll come with you." Annabelle interjected grabbing Sam's hand.

"No, stay here Annabelle." Sam said without turning.

"Sam i need to come with you." Annabelle said in a no-nonsense voice.

"Listen i appreciate it but just because you now involved does not mean I am glass vase. I can handle myself for now. Just remember, conceal it." Sam said, relenting.

After that, Sam left and closed he door behind him, leaving an awkward silence between Sergeant Epps, Major Lennox and Annabelle. But it broke soon after.

" Annabelle, what did Sam mean "Now that you are involved." Optimus's baritone voice surprised them all.

"It's nothing Optimus, just something between Sam and I. nothing important." Annabelle lied.

"Hmmm, very well. But you would tell us if it concerned Sam's well-being?" Optimus said, not wanting to push the girl.

"Of course Optimus." Annabelle said.

Later, Optimus was recharging, it was the middle of the night when someone got in his cab. He was about to alert the others when the figure spoke.

"Optimus, it's Ratchet. Deploy your holoform please." Ratchet asked.

Optimus turned on the cab lights, tinted the windows, and soundproofed the cabin. Optimus's holoform sat beside Ratchet's.

Optimus took the form of a muscular man, early 30s, broad chest and muscular arms and legs, electric blue eyes, Fair skin ,black hair with blue and silver streaks, and the same with his beard, he wore dark jeans, a blue flannel shirt, and leather boots.

While Ratchet's was just as muscular, early 40s, blue eyes, tanned skin, silver hair with streaks of scarlet and long sideburns. He wore blue jeans, and a red t-shirt with a lab coat with a lab coat over it.

"Yes old friend. What is it?" Optimus asked.

The response was him wrapping his arms around Optimus and him pushing his face into Optimus's neck.

"I thought I lost you. Optimus. I love you more than life itself." Ratchet gasped.

"I know, old friend. I will never leave you again." Optimus said before leaning in and captured Ratchet's lips in a soul searing kiss. Ratchet moaned, before releasing.

Meanwhile, Sam was sound asleep in his room enjoying the silence. That was before the pain started. He woke with a start. Now, he always hurting because of his injuries so he really didn't think much of it. That was before the blood. Sam felt blood flowing, he felt his heart feel like it was being torn in half. He moaned, trying to keep himself from crying out. But eventually it was too much, with tears flowing, he let out a soul-wrenching scream.

At the same time, Annabelle Lennox was sound asleep in her bed when she thought she heard a scream. She awoke with a start, she looked around wondering who was in pain. Then she noticed it, the mark it was pulsing, like a heart. That meant Sam was in pain! She quickly, but silently got out of bed and swiftly padded towards Sam's room. She silently opened his door and closed it. She then turned around, and was instantly filled with horror. She screamed when she saw the blood covered man.

"SEBASTIAN!!! HELP ME," Annabelle screamed in the darkness.


	3. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam feels useless

(3rd POV)

Sebastian was at Annabelle's side in an instant.

"What is it Annabelle?" Sebastian asked.

"S-s-sam!!!! what's happening to him?" Annabelle asked, horrified.

"The curse. If the people he loves, loves someone else. It will hurt his heart. But considering the pain, they must really be going at it . The action of giving his soul for another, an act of love, is a powerful thing. It bound their hearts. But should the person he loves, heart become bound to another. He will die. His heart will break and he will become a demon. He will no longer have a hearts. Just a shell. But because the act of summoning a demon is unholy. It has marked his soul forever. He shall become a fiend of hell for eternity." Sebastian said his eyes glowing magenta.

There was silence between the two, besides the sound of Sam's screaming.

"But, there must have been another way!! Take another soul in exchange! Sam's dying!!" Annabelle screamed.

"No. Annabelle you mustn't." Sam ground out.

"Alas it is as my master says. Another soul cannot be taken in exchange. If i were, the deal would be undone and Optimus would die. But he would still be condemned to hell." Sebastian said..

"So there is nothing we can do." Annabelle said.

"Not necessarily. If they were to admit they love him, in earnest. It would be broken. But they must fall in love of their accord, but should they say they love another and not him. Whether they mean it or not the curse becomes permanent and he dies after three days. Period." Sebastian says.

"Then we must make them fall in love. We have to save Sam." Annabelle cried.

"I said of their own accord." Sebastian said. "If not, it makes the pain worse."

"So. what do we do?" Annabelle asked.

"Nothing. There is nothing we can do." Sebastian said sadly.

At that, Sam fell unconscious. Then Annabelle went into the bathroom and wiped away the blood and tucked him back into bed. Then Sebastian and Annabelle left his room. They both went back into their respective rooms to sleep, but still they could hear Sam's screams. Eventually Annabelle couldn't take it, she pulled her knees to her chest, placed her hands on her ears and cried. And cried, And cried. until she fell asleep.

"Annabelle!! Annabelle!! Are you okay? Answer me!" Will shouted, shaking his daughters shaking shoulders.

"Red. So much Red. Darkness. Red and Darkness. Blood and night. A soul condemned to hell." The girl mumbled in her sleep as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"ANNABELLE!!!" Will screamed.

Annabelle woke with a start, clutching her chest. She sat there, panting.

"Annabelle. What happened?" Will asked.

"Nothing dad, just a bad dream." Annabelle said with a weak smile.

"What dream causes you to talk in your sleep?" Will asked.

"The worst kind. The kind that are REAL." Annabelle said sadly.


	4. The accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident

"What do you mean, Real?" Will asked. " Dreams aren't real."

"This one is. This nightmare." Annabelle said. "And i cannot stop it."

" How? Dreams aren't real. So your can't be." Will said incredulously.

"Did you know Sam is killing himself?" Annabelle asked.

"WHAT!!! We need to tell Optimus!! Why did he not say anything," Will roared.

"No. Dad not like that. It's just..... After the bomb and Sam almost dying.... it's like he's not completely here, like the boy we knew is slipping away, bit by bit." Annabelle said.

"Well, you're not wrong." Will sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sam's sad. He thinks he's expendable, he thinks he's not worth anything. And that makes me sad." Annabelle said.

" I know it makes me sad too." Will said.

\---------------------------------------------

Sebastian. This is an order. Find me!" Sam murmured as the seal on his eye tingled.

"You called master?" Sebastian asked appearing from the shadows.

"I need to ask you for your help." Sam asked.

"Of course, you'd need only ask." Sebastian said.

"Then Sebastian I order you to help me become stronger. Teach me anything. Magic, Martial Arts, Demonic Sorcery, anything. I want to be stronger! I was weak that's why i died. I want to protect the people i care about," Sam screamed.

"Well, if that's what you want then let's begin," Sebastian said with a smile. "Meet me in the training room in ten minutes. We have some training to do."

"Aye," Sam said with mock salute.

Sebastian smiled as he left the room. After he closed the door behind him, Sam changed into sweatpants and a loose t-shirt and athletic shoes. He then walked out into the training room and was surprised to find no one there.

"Sebastian? Are you here?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Master." Sebastian said, stepping out of the shadows.

"So, where do we begin?" Sam asked.

"Well, let's see what we've got to work with," Sebastian said with a smile, before leaping at Sam.

"Wha?" Sam gasped as he fell back on his heels.

"Faster," Sebastian said before lashing his hand into Sam's side.

"Ooooof," Sam groaned as he hit the floor.

"Master, you must be faster, you must put everything into your goal. Anger, sorrow, love. Now give me your all!!!"Sebastian says.

"You want my all well here i come!!" Sam ground out angrily.

"Let's see what you've got," Sebastian said before resuming the attack.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ratchet. You've been busy. Let's go on a drive, just you and me," Optimus said.

"Are you sure?" Ratchet inquired.

"Of course, don't make me beg," Optimus said purposely dropping his voice an octave.

"Well, I suppose," Ratchet didn't even have enough time to reply before Optimus grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isn't this a beautiful day Ratchet?" Optimus asked as they cruised down the road.

"Yes, Earth is much more colorful than Cybertron," Ratchet said over the com.

"But not as beautiful as you, my love," Optimus said.

Ratchet was too embarrassed to reply. But still, they cruised along in peaceful silence; that was until they saw vehicons.

"Optimus," Ratchet said warningly.

"I see them," Optimus said before he transformed into his bipedal form. Ratchet was not far behind.

Before he could react the vehicons swarmed them. They completely swarmed the last he could do was to grab hold of Rachet's hand.

"Forgive me," Optimus said before he closed his eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate this," i thought miserably as i got out of the shower.

After my brutal session with Sebastian I was covered in bruises. And by covered i meant covered. Purple marks covered my arms and legs. But I felt stronger, after the 1,001 times Sebastian hit me, I made 1 hit. One punch made contact. And I was proud of it.

"Well it's a start," I thought as i put on my eyepatch, a pair of loose shorts, loose shirt, and flip-flops.

In order to hide them I went down to the medbay where Ratchet hired a new assistant. And he had to be a freaking model. 6'1, buff, blonde, tanned with a jawline that could kill. The women gossiped nonstop. 

"Hi," I said.

He did a double take when he looked at me, then he covered in a pleasantly smiling face." Oh hi, I'm Ron, Can i help you?"

"Yes, can i have about 12 yards of cotton bandages please," I asked.

"Oh sure, gimme a sec," He said as he got up and turned around the corner to a supply room.

"Thanks," I said when he came back and handed me a couple rolls of cotton bandages.

"This should last a couple days, come back if you need more. " Ron said. " You look terrible, what happened?"

"A bomb," I said as i walked out the door.

I immediately went back to my room and started wrapping my hand and arms up to the middle of my upper arms, letting my fingers poke through. Then i wrapped my legs from ankle to thigh. Finally, i wrapped my torso. Almost instantly my little cuts on my arms started to show a bit of red.

"Good, this should justify my bandages." I thought smugly.

I was walking to find 'Bee to give me and Sebastian a ride home when i ran into Will.

"Hey man. How are you doing?" Will asked.

"As well you can be after you were hit my a bomb," I said laughing. " Have you seen 'Bee? I wanna go home for a few days."

"Oh sure, he's in the hangar," Will said.

"Okay, thanks. See you in a few days." I said.

As i was just about to shake hands i saw Sebastian and Annabelle coming up the hall. Just as Will turned his back to leave and i started running toward Sebastian i felt a sharp pain.

"Dammit! Not now," I thought as i clutched my eye. I vaguely saw Sebastian and Annabelle hurrying towards me. Just as the pain faded, i tripped and saw the ground rush at me and i was on the floor. My last sight was Will's retreating back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian rushed and scooped up Sam the moment Sam hit the ground and disappeared with him down the hall.

"Huh," Will said turning around.

"Oh hey dad," Annabelle said awkwardly waving.

"Oh Annabelle. Where'd Sam go? Wasn't he just here?" Will asked.

"He just went round the corner to the hangar," Annabelle lied.

"Oh okay," Will said.

Annabelle let out a sigh of relief.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus awoke to find himself in a very strange place, feeling a very strange sensation. He looked into the mirror in front of him were two chained naked human males.

Optimus struggled and he found the male with pale skin and blue hair was him. He was the human, anatomically correct and everything." Ratchet, get up!!" He shouted.

"Optimus? Whats going on," Ratchet said drowsily, before he saw the mirror and fully felt the horror of the situation.

"Okay calm down, i think i can get us out." Optimus said quickly so Ratchet wouldn't freak out.

"Fine, but i blame you," Ratchet said icily, narrowing his electric blue eyes.

"Primus, Protect me." Optimus thought.

Sometime later, after a lot of struggling they managed to get out and sneak out into the nearby town, which happened to be near Sam's house. Optimus walked up and rang the doorbell and stood awkwardly as some nearby people gave them weird looks.

The door opened to reveal a tired-looking Sam covered in bandages, he took one look and instantly looked straight into Optimus' eyes. "Can i help you," Sam asked.

"Sam it's me Optimus," Optimus said hoping he could convince him.

"Sure," Sam said incredulously." If you really are him where was the first place we met?"

Optimus replied correctly. "Okay i believe you, Now come in you two." Sam said.

No sooner had Optimus and Ratchet come in did Sam run upstairs and shove a bundle of clothes into each of their arms and said," Change. Now. I want a full explanation but not when you naked,"

Sam left the room and Optimus was left wondering how to put clothes on.


	5. The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay now Optimus and Ratchet are human. Sam thinks he may have a chance, but those fade away like mist.

After much struggling Optimus and Ratchet were finally dressed. The jeans and t-shirts fit them perfectly, showing those perfect abs, and arms, and legs, and chest.

"Sam?" Optimus asked.

"I'm coming," I said as i came around the corner. As i saw the two in their full glory i turned away. This couldn't be true, this is either the best or the worst. No, do not succumb. It shall be you doom.

"How do we look?" Optimus asked.

"Like a human," I reply.

"Delicious as fuck!!!" I think.

"Now, Sam, i have this unusual feeling. Like a cavern is in my stomach." Ratchet said. "What is it?"

"Oh, you're hungry." I said. "Gimme a sec i'll get you some food. You guys can crash on the couch for now.,"

"Thank you, Samuel," Optimus said.

"It feels like my heart is ripping in two," I thought. "Why. Does. He. Have. To. Be. So. Cute.(So goddamn nice.)"

I smiled and went into the kitchen to get some sandwiches. As soon as i was out of sight it dropped from my face as i cut bread and chicken breast to make a true sandwich. Just as i finished the last touches on a dozen sandwiches i felt the telltale twinge of my curse.

"Please, no." I cried in my head. "Please let it not be now."

"Hey Optimus, Ratchet, what do you guys want to drink?" I asked through the pain.

The pain let up after i spoke. "Water. That is what humans need. Correct?" Ratchet said.

"Okay," I said grabbing a coke, two waters and i carried it out with the sandwiches.

"Interesting. A human sense of smell is different from ours." Ratchet said suspiciously picking up a sandwich.

Optimus was the first to take a bite. When he did he froze and slowly chewed before taking another bite and another.

"This is the sense of taste," Optimus said after he polished off his sandwich.

"Here have some more, i made enough," I say.

Soon all twelve were gone, along with a gallon of water.

"Ah, thank you Samuel." Optimus said contentedly.

"Yes, thank you." Ratchet said.

"Now.If you don't mind what caused, all this." I said gesturing to their human form.

"Well, it all started when we went for a drive------------------," Optimus began.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, That's strange." I said, unable to say anything else.

"Yes, We should get to the base," Optimus said standing up.

"No, it's late. You can stay here and i'll ask 'Bee to pick us up tomorrow." I said, " Come on, i'll get some clothes and you can stay in the guest room."

I got up and gestured for them to follow me. I led them to my guest room that had a double bed.

"Sorry about this, i only have one bed. I can bring in the air mattress." I said apologetically.

"No Sam it's fine. After today , i want some company with Ratchet, you know, not chained and hanging from a ceiling." Optimus said.

"Yeah sure, here's some pajamas. Good Night," I said averting my eyes and hurried out before they could say anything else.

"Wait, I wanted to say thank you," Optimus whispered after me.

"That doesn't change what i've done." I think sadly as i ran to my room and locked the door.

"Well i think that went rather well master," A voice said from the shadows.

"Sebastian?" I asked.

"Yes, master," Sebastian said stepping into the light.

"Oh, can you help me get ready for bed? The contract seal burns so much i doubt i can stand up much longer." I said. "Also please soundproof my room and ensure they do not see you except at the base. Okay?"

"Of course," Sebastian said as he helped me change and helped me into bed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

"Well shall we get some sleep Optimus?" Ratchet asked as he crawled into bed.

Optimus was still staring at the door that Sam ran through moments ago.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes?" Optimus said, snapping out of his state of saudade.

"Are you coming to bed?" Ratchet purred.

Optimus instantly caught on to the tone of voice and obliged.

"Ratchet, we should not be doing this is Sam's house." Optimus said.

"Forget him, I want you," Ratchet said getting up, and getting close to Optimus.

"Let's remember tonight then," Optimus growled as he bore down on Ratchet.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stars of pain danced in my mind when i was jolted awake. It felt like my head was being cleaved in two. I thought it was just some dehydration so i got up to go to the bathroom. No sooner than i had taken my first did my heart feel like it was being wrenched in two.

"No," I groaned.

Then more pain bloomed in my lower pelvis and i double over as the blood started flowing from my eyes.

"S-s-s-sebas--- Annabelle---help---me" I tried to call before a huge bloom of pain encased my body and i felt myself hit the floor before everything went black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Annabelle-----help------me!" A voice called in the darkness of sleep.

I woke up with a start and when i did i felt pain in my shoulder.

"Uhhhh, Wait! Oh no Sam!" I groaned as I heaved herself up and put on my slippers and a robe and opened my window.

"Sebastian, if you can hear me please come." I pleaded.

A dark shadow passed over the moon like a raven and the demon butler appeared at my side.

"Yes Miss Annabelle?" Sebastian asked with a bow.

"Sam. He's hurt. I can feel it. Can you take me to him?" I asked.

"Of course," Sebastian said as swept me of my feet and into his arms. He then leapt out the window and into the sky, like a raven taking flight. The wind whipped my brown hair in my face but i didn't care. It felt amazing.

"Here," Sebastian said as we landed outside Sam's house.

"It's locked," I said trying the door.

"But what sort of butler doesn't have the keys," Sebastian said producing a key with a smile.

I took the key and opened the door, i was about to walk in when i heard Sebastian gasp.

"So. Noble," He said as he observed some stray kittens at play.

"Seriously?" I thought. " A demon like cats?!"

I didn't have time for this. I need to find Sam. SO i left Sebastian outside and went inside to find Sam. I crept through the dark halls. When i passed the guest room i heard loud moans and thumping. I placed my ear on the door and listened.

"Oh yes Optimus!! It's so big. Pound me harder," I think Ratchet shouted.

I recoiled in horror. They were humans!! This was bad. Sam was going to die if this didn't stop. I have to find him!! I ran silently to his room and carefully entered his room. To say he fine was fine is a lie. He was terrible.

"Sam, Sam, Get up," I said, gently shaking his head.

"Wha-Where am i?" He asked drowsily.

"It seems like Optimus and Ratchet are going at it. You blacked-out. C'mon let's get you cleaned up." I said hefting him on my shoulder to the bathroom.

"I'm going to die, aren't i?" Sam asked as i got him new clothes and he changed in the bathroom.

"I don't know," I replied.

Suddenly the sudden stream of pain from the contract mark vanished. It was over.

"Hey Sam, why are Optimus and Ratchet human?" I asked.

"I'll explain tomorrow," He said. " Can i go to sleep?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow Uncle Sam," I said as i closed his door behind me and crept outside and found Sebastian still with the cats.

"Seriously, you like cats," I said with a laugh.

"What? Oh, Miss Annabelle. I didn't see you there," Sebastian said awkwardly. I had never seen a demon flustered.

"Take me home. Sam's okay. But not for much longer." I said.

"As you wish," He said as he took me home.


	6. Blood and Shinigami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets clued in on the situation.

(Annabelle's POV)

I woke up in my bed feeling refreshed and feeling perfect.

"Hey honey, sleep okay?" Dad asked.

"Yeah it was good. Hey, Dad can i ask a favor?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked.

"I want to take kendo." I spat out quickly.

"I was waiting for this day," He said with a smile.

"Um, say wha?" I asked.

"My daughter should always be able to protect herself. Finally you can of your own accord!" He said happily.

"Why is my dad such a weirdo?" I think to myself as i rub my temples.

"Come on, we are heading to base." He said.

\-------------------------------------------(Sam POV)------------------------------------------------------

I woke up feeling very rested and happy. I looked around and saw bloody rags in the laundry. I must have had another episode last night. I got up and immediately went into the shower. Afterwards i got dressed and went to go wake Optimus and Ratchet. I tapped lightly on their door.

"Optimus? Ratchet?" I asked.

"Yes, Sam," came the soft reply.

"Get ready, i'll call 'Bee to take us to base. I left some clothes out for you." I said quickly before quickly departing before they could open the door.

"Wait," I heard Optimus call out before i ran out the front door and shut the door.

I ran down the block until i reached a nearby alley by the bar. I knew that the cellar for the wine was here. The bartender had given me access after I did something for him. I quickly called Bumblebee and asked if he could come pick me up.

"Sure Sam, but hurry apparently Optimus and ratchet went missing." Bee asked.

"Yeah assemble the autobots, we've had a predicament! Optimus and Ratchet are with me" I say.

"What!!!" Bee asked.

"Yeah I'll explain, Just hurry." I plead.

"Ok, be there in 5," Bee says.

I quickly ran back to the house and opened the door. Only to find Ratchet and Optimus waiting for me.

"Sam!! We thought you may have--------," Optimus says.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that needed some air. Bee will be here in a few minutes, so get ready." I say.

To prove my point i hear Bee rev his engine. We filed out and into the car.

"Yeah bee this is the predicament. They are humans," I say gesturing to the two men.

"What???" Bee exclaims, trashing all need for secrecy.

"Look bee we shall explain but we need to base," Ratchet says irritability.

"Ok. Ratchet." Bee says hesitantly.

We drove in silence towards the base. It was only interrupted by a text from Annabelle. She was asking how i was feeling after last night. I replied saying i was fine and thanked her for the help after my episodes. She replied with saying her dad was now acting like a weirdo. I laughed as i replied, saying everything would be fine. We rolled in to the hangar where all the autobots were assembled.

"Hello Sam. Why did you ask Bumblebee to gather us here?" Prowl asked.

"Well here's the weird part," I said laughing nervously.

"Hello Prowl," Optimus said as he and Ratchet stepped out of Bee's alt form.

"Who are they?" Ironhide asks gruffly.

"Well isn't it obvious? Honestly for intelligent alien robots you guys are sooooooo thick!" Annabelle's voice said.

We whirled around to find Annabelle and Will walking in.

"Explain," Prowl asks.

"That voice. the colors. It's very obvious," Annabelle says matter-of-factly. "They're Optimus and Ratchet."

"Correct," Optimus says acknowledging Annabelle.

"Now Optimus, please explain," Prowl says.

"Well, you remember the drive-----------------," Optimus said as he began his story.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that sucks," Jazz says.

"You can say that again," Will remarks.

"Well, for now you can stay at base. We will find some way to reverse the process. Until then we can function normally," Ironhide says.

"Agreed," Optimus says.

They all file out to take Optimus and Ratchet to their room. But, as i turn away and start walking someone grabs my hand. It feels like molten lead is being pushed through my veins.

"Wait, Sam," I hear optimus say.

"Yes, what's up?" I ask, trying to play off how much pain i am in.

"I wanted to say thank you. For everything," Optimus said trying to show that he meant every word.

"It's nothing. That's what friends are for, right? They do everything for them." I say.

" Yes that's right. you've given everything for our cause. I will always be there to help," Optimus said before letting go and walking off with Ratchet.

"Yet you don't notice what is right in front you. Eventually i will fade away and you won't even notice," I think sadly as ratchet takes Optimus' hand.

I wince inwardly as Will taps my shoulder. " Hey you okay?" He asks.

" Yeah fine." I say blankly as i shrug him and head towards my office. "I have work to do i'll see you later."

I manage to get to my office without passing out. I look through some emails from the president and find that he has asked me to reveal the autobots existence to the world's governments. This is of the utmost importance. Why does the world feel the need to make my life miserable??

"Oh this sucks," I complain as i slam my head into my desk.

Oh this was going to be sooo hard!! I quickly went on the internet and began the research. I did this long into the night. Ironically, the monotonous beat of the keyboard drowned out the small flares of pain my curse mark made. Sometime during the night i passed out.

"Master, it is time to wake up," A voice said.

I awoke to see Sebastian hovering over me.

"Yes, What is it?" I ask tiredly.

"Master, the president has asked you to investigate some suspicious activity in the next town over." Sebastian says. "Annabelle and i will be attending you. Major Lennox has already approved."

"Well there's a surprise. When do we leave?" I ask.

"Now," Sebastian said throwing a ball of clothes at me.

"Gimme 5," I say as i stagger to the showers.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the shower hall to see Sam before he left with Sebastian and Annabelle. I walked in to find some slightly bloody clothes on the floor. Ordinarily i would not have noticed but after Sam's near death experience i wouldn't miss a thing. I saw him walk out in all black. Black shirt, jacket and jeans. His wet, lank brown hair hung over his right eye. He looked up, surprise filled his left eye.

"Major Lennox, to what do i owe this pleasure," Sam said as he fumbled for his eyepatch.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you're okay. And just to tell you to take care of my Annabelle," I say seriously.

"If anything she'll be the one protecting me," Sam says humorously as he ties his eyepatch and quickly disposes of the slightly bloody clothes.

"What's with the blood?" I ask gently, trying to pry the answer.

"I reopened some stitching by accident. It's fine," Sam says quickly before picking up his bag and starting to leave. "Come on. Sebastian and Annabelle are waiting."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked down the winding halls to the main hangar where Sebastian and and Annabelle were watching Optimus and Ratchet spar. Their arms and feet were a dusty blur as they struck at each other. It ended when Optimus slammed Ratchet flat on his back.

"Try again," Optimus said not unkindly.

"Hey Lennox, wanna spar?" Ironhide's holoform asks.

"Sure," Lennox says as he approaches the ring, where all the autobots watch in apprehension.

"Actually, i have a better idea," Ironhide says with an evil grin as he eyes me like a piece of meat.

" Oh no, please don't tell me he's gonna-----," I think desperately.

"Sam should spar you. He's kinda weak," Ironhide says evilly.

"There is no God," I think in horror.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Lennox says as he removes his jacket and shirt.

"Um, I'd actually rather not. I have to go on that reconnaissance mission," I say desperately , backing away.

"Sam, I think you should do this. Even if you lose, which there is no shame in it, you could learn something. Please try, for me." Optimus says appearing behind me.

"And the world crumbles," I think.

"Ok fine," I say grumpily.

"Take off your jacket, you can keep the shirt." Lennox says taking a fighting stance.

"Master, use what i taught you," Sebastian voice whispered in my ear.

I took off my jacket and took my place on the opposite side of the ring. I could sense the suppressed humor of setting a hulking army major versus a lanky kid.

"I won't hold back Sam," Lennox screams.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I say calmly taking the strange stance Sebastian taught me.

"What is that stance?" I hear Ratchet ask.

"You look stupid Sam," Lennox said before lunging at me with a right hook.

I nimbly ducked under the punch and used my palm to strike his arm when he tried to elbow me. I used my speed and agility to dodge his kicks and punches and strike the pressure points on his body that restrained his movements somewhat. The battle ended in less than a minute.

"Fall," i say as i slam one fist in his solar plexus and my other in his diaphragm.

"Oof," Lennox gasps as he falls like a rock.

"Had enough?" I ask jokingly as i hold out my hand to help him get up as the autobots and other soldiers watch in complete disbelief.

"Thanks. You really did a number on me. How?" Lennox asks.

"That's my secret. But i will say that the only way i could beat you is my using your weaknesses. You train the outside of your body, the muscles. But not the inside, your internal organs and nervous system." I say.

"C'mon Sam we need to leave," Annabelle screams.

"Coming," I respond.

"How?" Ironhide said in disbelief.

"I'm not that weak guy you first met," I say blankly as i get my jacket back on.

"Ready to hit the road Sam?" Sebastian asks wearing a t-shirt and jeans instead of his usual suit.

"You know it Bassy," I say. "Be back soon Optimus."

"---------Oh yes, see you soon." Optimus says awkwardly.

We got in the Prius and started cruising down the desolate road. I was still working on my whole "reveal alien life to the world's government" speech when Annabelle broke the silence.

"Sebastian, one: where are we going? Two: Why are we going?" Annabelle asked.

"There have been supernatural disturbances that the government has asked us to investigate as they assume it is alien. Rather logical in fact." Sebastian said. "But this reeks of something far more sinister. Soul Reapers. And we are going to Salt Lake City, Nevada."

"Soul Reapers?" I ask.

"Yes. Beings you takes the souls of those destined to die and take their souls and pass judgement upon them. Frankly i find then nuisance. Taking all the delicious souls." Sebastian said.

The miles ticked by as we eventually reached Salt Lake City. Nothing seemed amiss until we saw a psychotic maniac with a chainsaw.

"Grell," Sebastian called.

"Oh, Bassy!! It's been soooo long," The bring said.

"This is Grell. She is a soul reaper, we've met in the past." Sebastian said.

"Oh, i didn't know you made a new contract. Anyway we're here because souls have been going missing." Grell said.

"That must be the disturbance we saw. Grell tell us everything. We are working together," Sebastian said.


	7. A blast from the past: Angela Blanc!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Sebastian's past is revealed.

"Well, souls have been disappearing at an alarming rate, Demon," A voice said in utter contempt.

"William T. Spears." Sebastian says blankly.

"I didn't know you were still around considering you were bound to that human/demon for eternity." William says.

"William don't be rude!!" Grell exclaims.

"It was like that. But as the years passed he was slayed by a powerful sorcerer and our contract was severed. Rather simple," Sebastian said as his eyes flared magenta.

"But the deal was that you would always serve and protect him!! You purposely broke it!!!" Grell exclaims.

"Quite the contrary. He chose to die. Immortal life bored him. He sought to die. I couldn't do anything." Sebastian says with a shrug.

"So who are your human pets." William says tilting his glasses.

"My new master Samuel Witwicky, and Annabelle Lennox." Sebastian said.

"Why do you have a leaf cutter?" Annabelle blurts out.

"This is my Death Scythe young lady." Spears says.

"What's a death scythe?" I ask.

"A weapon used by shinigami to reap the souls of others. It allows them to send a person to the afterlife. It can cut through any object, save another death scythe." Sebastian says.

"We do have a single suspect: An Angel!!" Spears says.

"An angel, aren't angels good?" Annabelle asks.

"Such ignorance, no little girl angels are not good. They are scavengers, ruining souls so they cannot have an afterlife. They are vermin," Grell says.

"Sam this is weird, demons are good, angels are evil and we met shinigamis. What the hell?" Annabelle asks.

"Trust me. I haven't the foggiest." I say. "Also, watch your language."

"Well, master are you ready to hunt an angel?" Sebastian asks.

"Sure, why not?" I reply.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabelle and I chose to patrol the nearby church. Where else would you find an angel?

"C'mon let's go meet sebastian and spears," Annabelle says with her hand on the hilt of the knife Grell had given her.

"Sure," I say as i sheath the short sword Spears had given me.

"Snuff out the unclean, Snuff out the unwanted," An eerie voice intoned.

"Who's there," Annabelle said whirling around, knife in hand.

We looked up to see the giant mosaic of an angel above the altar glow with blinding light. When the light faded a woman stood at the altar. She had white hair, pale skin and lavender eyes. From her back sprouted two great, black wings.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Angela Blanc. I must kill you," She said.

"Sam!! Run!" Annabelle shouts as she takes a fighting stance.

"Die!" Angela screamed as she launched an onslaught of feathers.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Annabelle screamed as a shadow passed over her.

"Are you okay?"Sebastian asked as Annabelle looked up.

"Sebastian Michaelis," Angela says.

"Angela Blanc. I thought i killed you,"Sebastian said with disdain.

"You did. but i was reincarnated as a fallen angel. I no longer must obey the will of god. I will plunder this world!!!!" Angela shouted before i plunged my sword through the angel's heart.

"Die, bitch," I growl.

"A holy sword? but how?" She gasped before turning to a glass statue and shattering.

"Are you alright young master?" Sebastian asks as he helps me up.

"Yeah, now we have to head back to the autobot base. I have to do something important," I say.

"As you wish," He replies.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Farewell, Samuel Witwicky. We are in your debt," Spears says as he shakes my hand.

"Will i see you again?" I ask.

"Yes, i sense your life will end very soon," Grell says with a wink.

"What?" I ask before Sebastian closes the door and we cruise down the desert road.

"Sam, you okay?" Annabelle asks.

"No. Something bad is going to happen," I say as i feel my seal tingle and feel the blood run down my cheek.

"It's alright young master, you need the rest," Sebastian says as i lose consciousness.


	8. The Final Sacrifice!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst possible finality had occurred.

"Welcome back Sam and Annabelle," Lennox greeted warmly as we got out of the car.

"Not to be rude but speeches to write and secrets to spill. So sorry to come and go," I say as i quickly brush by Lennox after a quick hand shake.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What up with him?" Lennox asks to no one in particular.

"Oh, Sam has to reveal the whole alien-thing to the world in a few days. Sam was stressing over it , like, all weekend," Annabelle replies nonchalantly.

"What the fudge?" Lennox yelps. "I must consult Ironhide on this,"

"Sure dad, whatever," Annabelle says as lennox runs down the hall.

"Are you alright Annabelle?" Sebastian asks.

"Peachy," she says blankly.

"You should be with Sam in two days. His death is nigh. His heart will break." Sebastian says.

"What?," She asks in disbelief.

"Don't worry, he will not die alone, i sent some invitations," He says with a smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours turned to days, and days into nights. Still, Sam toiled on.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shake myself out of the darkness and look up. 2:23 blurbs on my clock.

"Damn, I stayed up all night for two days," I think.

I finished a draft for my speech so i figure i should go to sleep. I stagger through the mostly empty halls, save for the janitor. I walk past the Autobots sleeping hangar and see the silent dark shapes of the autobots and the shape of a sleeping lennox in Ironhide vehicle mode.

"A vehicular Valhalla, A suburban Shangri-La, A parking paradise," I think.

I don't what came over me but i all the stress in my heart seems to be drawing me to Optimus. It was now or never. I wove through the sleeping autobots until i stood at the base of Optimus' trailer.

"Optimus you awake? I need to talk to you," I whisper as i open the door at sit at the base of the bed him and Ratchet share.

A soft grunt of his signals he is listening.

"I don't know what to do Optimus. I have reveal you to the world, what if i mess up? Will i be pointing toward you and putting a huge red mark on your chest? Am i marking you for death? I'm a failure." I whisper and i hear Optimus snarl a little louder in response to my words.

"That's why am i asking this from you. If i fail, if they world tries to attack you. You need to leave. Take the autobots and leave. Run away, live, and never look back," I say as Optimus' roars like an animal and sits up. I do not entertain the ideas that the others are still asleep, they are simply politely pretending.

"There are seven billion humans and one prime. You are indispensable, we're not. After tomorrow, you must run. Leave us behind. Run. Live for those you left behind. It doesn't matter though. I am going to die. My life is a brief spark in the long life of the Cybertronians. It' s pointless," I say simply as i sprint through the door and slam it behind me.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's right you know," Lennox says sleepily.

"Excuse me," Ironhide says angrily.

"If the world attacks you, you need to run," Lennox says.

"We can't leave you behind," Sunstreaker says.

"Yes, we can take you, and Annabelle, Epps and Sam. We can do something to protect you," Ratchet says.

"Yes, but right now we need to help Sam. I need you all to follow discreetly in case he tries to run," Optimus says.

They all get into vehicle mode and roll out the hangar as quietly as possible. They cruise out and find Sam, Sebastian and Annabelle on a solitary sand dune looking at the full moon. Optimus walks out of Sunstreaker as he goes into bipedal mode and approaches the trio.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

I run out the door and out the hangar door. I run to a nearby dune and am surprised to see Annabelle and Sebastian standing there.

"Sit Sam, we have much to discuss," says a crying annabelle.

"What is it?" I ask, but the reply is the sound of a vehicle transforming.

We turn to see Optimus standing before us.

"Optimus, you should not be here," Annabelle says.

"Sam what do you mean you will die?" Optimus asks, brushing off Annabelle's words.

"This. Who is it you love the most Optimus?" Sam asks.

Optimus is confused. "Ratchet, why do you ask?" He replies.

But no sooner than the works exited his lips did I scream. The moon glowed brightly and a massive purple pentagram appear on its surface. Optimus looked at me in horror as my eyepatch burned away and he could see the eye he thought i didn't have. Annabelle screamed and crouched in pain as her seal glowed, while Sebastian stood there, his eyes aglow.

I didn't have any strength as i felt a excruciating pain in my chest as Sebastian stabbed his hand into my chest. He rips out my glowing red, beating heart. He looks me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, master." Sebastian says as he crushes it between his fingers and i black out.


	9. Broken Hearts, Regretful Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see the Autobots reaction :)

"Sam, no," Annabelle says weakly as she reached toward Sam's limp body.

She saw Sebastian turn toward her and looked her in the eyes, his glowed magenta and she felt unconscious.

"What have you done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Optimus roared.

"Nothing. You did this. You ignored the signs. He sacrificed everything for you and you couldn't tell," Sebastian said simply as he reached down and picked up Annabelle's and Sam's limp bodies.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ratchet, why do ask?" Optimus words echoed in my head.

My heart felt like it was burning. I felt a spear of fear pierce my gut.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said as he ripped my heart out.

Frankly, it felt lighter. To not have the burden of a heart.

I let the darkness take me. I felt myself falling.

"You're not dying moron. Your life is not ending. Your suffering is eternal,"A voice said.

I open my eyes and see i am lying on a black floor in a spotlight. I see a shadowy figure surrounded by a cloud of dark feathers.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am who you will become, The demon Sam." He says before stepping into the light. He looks exactly like me except he had magenta eyes, fangs and small horns on his head. From his back were four black wings.

"SO what now?" I ask.

"I devour you,"He says as he gets closer.

"no please, don't." I gasp scrambling back.

He reaches and i feel his teeth bite my neck as i scream.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell do you mean this is our fault?!!! We saw you kill him, and give me my daughter back" Lennox roared when the rest of the autobots arrived.

"That's inaccurate, i was merely collecting my part of the bargain. As for your daughter, you cannot have her just yet. They will both be in a coma for a few days," Sebastian says calmly.

"Shut Up!!!!!" Lennox roars as he runs at Sebastian.

He jumps 20 feet in the air while carrying the bodies of Annabelle and Sam.

"You'll have to try harder if you want to catch a demon." He says with a smile.

"No. Tell what what bargain Sam made with you," Optimus said with the most authority he could muster.

"Yes of course, but first let's return to base and i can make us some refreshments as we will be having some guests." Sebastian says before disappearing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So you desire to know what deal Sam made with me?" Sebastian said as he poured Epps and Lennox tea.

"Yes," Optimus rumbled.

"Well. You remember a few weeks ago how Optimus was critically injured? Well the despair Sam felt summoned me, a demon, so he made a contract. In exchange for your lives, he gave up his. His gave his future away. But there was a twist, he loved you. Because of this, if he could not win your heart he would lose his. Your heart belongs to another and Sam's broke. Human with dark emotions and no hearts will become a demon. That's what happened, he is a being with no heart but a soul. An empty life. A nobody," Sebastian explained.

"Okay but that doesn't explain Annabelle," Lennox said.

"Even i do not know. Annabelle saw something was wrong and she was made a part of the deal. She could not divulge her knowledge of the contract. Her heart was so close to Sam that when our contract completed she suffered along with sam. I do not know if she will become a demon or not, but if she does she will be something special. A demon with a heart, a monster with compassion and love." Sebastian said.

"How long? Will be they in a coma I mean," Epps asked.

"Three days," Sebastian says. "At sunrise they will awaken as denizens of hell. Also they are not in a coma. They are dead. Their hearts do not beat,"

"Change. Them. Back." Ratchet ground out.

"I can't. He made a deal," Sebastian said. "I must go. Sam has to reveal your existence to the world. That was Sam's last command before he died. I shall return after they awaken." He said before vanishing.

Optimus gets up and walks to the bodies that lay before him. Tears pool in his eyes as he touches Sam's cheek.

"I'm sorry Sam. You gave everything for us, and we can't even give you our thanks. You and Annabelle died for us. You went through so much pain," Optimus gasped as he wept.


	10. A demon with a heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the title says

"It has been three days. It'll be sunrise in two hours. What do we do?" Lennox asks to the assembled autobots and humans.

"What do you mean, Major Lennox?" Optimus asks.

"Sam and my daughter are going to be reincarnated as demons. What the hell do you think i mean?!" Lennox roared.

"I understood that part. I meant what do you want us to do about our. Problem?" Optimus replied.

"How about an exorcism?" Epps said.

"What is an exorcism?" Sunstreaker asked.

"A ceremony where they use holy objects and prayers to repel evil spirits," Epps said.

"The base's priest!" Lennox exclaimed. "He can do it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry, please Father. We need you need to do it before sunrise," Epps rambles.

"Why the hurry?" Father Gabriel says tiredly.

As they bicker the the skies burns from navy to gold. The sun crests the horizon in a pulse of light.

"Fine," Father gabriel says as he chants and raises a crucifix.

As he chants Sam's hand twitches and the crucifix shatters.

"What?" Father Gabriel exclaims as Sam sprints up to him and plunges his hand into his chest and rips out his glowing crimson heart.

"Please," He begs as Sam crushes his heart into dust.

"Sam, Wait!" Optimus shouts as he and Ratchet grabs his arm.

Sam raises his other arm and brings it down on Optimus' arm. Everyone hears his arm break.

"Optimus!" Ratchet screams as Optimus hits the floor, clutching his forearm.

"Optimus Prime," Sam says in a voice full of hate. He pulls of his eyepatch and his eyes glow red. "the noble prime. Who doesn't even know the status of his subordinates.

"Sam. Stop." A voice says.

Everyone turns around to see Annabelle sitting up. She, too, opens her eyes and they are slit like a cats but her's glows blue like energon.

"You cannot do this. This is the man you died for. Remember this," Annabelle commands.

Sam turns back to Optimus. He looks into his eyes as Sam plunges his hand into his chest. With pain he pulls out a black gem,in the vague shape of a heart, with a small chunk of white at the core.

"I gave up my heart. This is my soul Optimus. See, it is nothing but darkness. A small fragment of light remains, but it's fading away. Know that this is the boy you COULDN'T save," Sam says before shoving it back in his chest before stepping back.

"Annabelle?" Lennox questions as he slowly walks toward his daughter.

"Hey. Dad," She replies with a sad smile.

"You were dead," Lennox gasped as he embraced his daughter.

"Yeah, I was dead." She says sadly. "I was in hell. It actually was not that bad. Seeing as heaven is now out of my reach."

"What?" Lennox asked.

"I'm a demon, dad." Annabelle said. "I cannot be saved. When i saved Sam. I rejected the faith. The gates of paradise are forever out of my reach,"

"You're lucky she's here. Lennox. If not, i would rip you all to shreds." Sam says harshly.

"Gah!" Annabelle gasps as she doubles over. The seal on her shoulder glows brightly before dissolving into golden dust. Her brilliant blue eyes flicker. Her sclera turn black and her pupils, red. Veins pulse around eyes. They return to their original color. A streak of white appears in her brown locks.

"What the hell was that?" Lennox asks.

" Her last flicker of humanity left her. She is now a true demon, as her power grows her hair shall turn white," A voice says.

They turn to see Sebastian standing there with a stack of papers in his arms.

"Well, why don't I feel different?" She asks.

"You have a heart. All the powers of darkness are at your disposal but you have compassion and love to rein it in," Sebastian said.

"This is waste. I have stuff i need to do." Sam says before disappearing a whirlwind of black smoke.

"Sam!" Annabelle says before disappearing a puff of silver smoke.

"Where did they go?" Epps roars.

"I don't know. I'm surprised she can use her powers so well after being reincarnated." Sebastian says with a shrug.

"You killed them and brought them back as demons. That's all you can say!!!!" Lennox screams.

"No, that was optimus' fault. You left him alone, alone with despair and tears. You broke his heart and you expected him to be okay with that? For a creature of light, you certainly have a dark side." Sebastian says.

"You're right." Optimus says blankly. "This is my fault,"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam!" I scream as the silver smoke clears, revealing Sam's room. "Wait, how did i get here?"

"Magic obviously, We're demons." Sams voice rings from the corner. He grabs a pair of scissors and the ring Mikaela gave him.

"Where are you going?" I croak.

"To get my revenge. The most unholy of act. A dark curse." Sam says as he smirks and his eyes flash red. He then disappears in a puff of black smoke.

"Dammit," I say as i run towards the door.

"You don't need to do that you know. I can take us there," A voice says.

i whirl around to see myself. But my doppelganger had black and red eyes.

"I'm your inner demon. The voice of power." She says.

"I don't want your power," I say turning back to the door.

"That may be so, but if you want to save Sam and your family. you need to embrace he darkness. Sam means to invoke the Dark Curse. It trap the persons enemies in the conjurers prison of choosing. The absolute act of revenge. Seeing as he took that ring I'm assuming he intends to take your memories as well. You can stop him, just let me help you," She says.

"Fine, but i will not fall into the darkness." I say defiantly.

"Very well. but just a tip. There is somethings strange about you, you're not entirely human. About 50% is not human," She says.

"Um yeah, I'm a demon," I say questioningly,

"True. But even before your still not entirely demon either, that inhuman part of you still sticks. But on another note let's begin," Shce says.

"Begin what?" I ask.

"Your lessons in being a demon. You want to go tell your friends what sam is doing. Visualize where you think they will be and visualize yourself there," She says.

I close my eyes and envision the autobots hangar.

"What the hell?!" Comes the shocked reply. I open my eyes to see the shocked faces of my dad, the autobots, Sebastian and Epps.

"Oh hi." I say meekly.

"How did you do that?" Dad asked quietly.

"Right now thats not the main problem," I say. "Sebastian. According to the voice in my head. Sam is going to invoke the dark curse. How can we stop it?"

"T-t-t-the Dark Curse," Sebastian asked. For the first time, looking afraid. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. And he took a ring with him. The voice said he needs it to steal memories. Why?" I ask.

"What is this Dark Curse?" Optimus asks.

"First: The ring. Taking memories is dark magic. One can use a dreamcatcher to steal it but it requires many items. An item that caused heartbreak, the willow stems of a holy tree, the feathers of a graveyard bird, and the string is made from the hair of a person who has wronged them, in that order. As for the curse, long ago a demon sought revenge on a priestess who killed his brother. Even the most unholy of magic can bring back the dead fully. SO he sought the dark forces to trap the church in a world without magic, this world, to live for eternity with him as their ruler. But the price of the curse was the heart of the being he loved most. His mother. He carved out her heart and enacted the curse. Sam must do the same." Sebastian says.

Everyone looks on in shock. "There is another way." My demon says. "Enact the curse, take away everyones memories so Sam has a chance to live again as human. This curse can undo time itself"

"We have to stop him. He can destroy this land entirely, with him as the heartless dictator." Sebastian says.

"No. I can save him. I will enact the dark curse and use the dream catcher to take away your memories. Sam can have a second chance but i won't fail him this time." I say.

"Annabelle. No. You would have to sacrifice the one closest to your heart." Dad says.

"No annabelle. I will invoke this curse. It was I who turned Sam to this. I----" Optimus says, but before he can react Annabelle runs up and shoves her hand in Optimus' chest.

"Annabelle!!" Ironhide roars.

"One more word, and i'll crush your spark," I say, having enough of the crap. I rip out Optimus' heart. It looks like human heart but bright blue like energon with a small chunk of black. "This is the sin you have commited. It will not be enough," I say as i shove his heart back.

"Annabelle, your hair." Dad says.

"What?" I ask. I look in the reflective surface of Ironhide's skin. I watch as the streak in my hair grows slightly larger.

"You're falling. You're starting to give up your humanity for power," Sebastian said. "But i cannot allow you undo the curse. I would lose my meal."

"Seriously, that's what you care about," Lennox screams.

"NO. The curse will take his memories so he doesn't remember becoming a demon. Or making the the deal with the devil. He will just me a boy with a broken heart. It will also give him the chance to forge a new heart. It requires that one who loves him gives him half of their heart. Allowing him to heal his own heart. But we have to hurry." I say.

"But who will you sacrifice?" Dad says. "You have to sacrifice a person to enact this curse."

"I got this. There is one person i love other than you and Ironhide." I say.

"Who?" He asks.

"We find Sam first then i will tell you," I say.

"Fine. But where do we find him?" He asks.

"What was the first ingredient? Branches from a willow tree that is holy?" Ratchet asks.

"Yup. Then a feather of a bird in a graveyard and the hair of one who has wronged them." Bumblebee says.

"OH god!" I say as a realization dawns on me.

"What?" Optimus says.

"The one who has wronged him. Mikaela. He's going to go after her." I say.

"Shit. SHe broke his heart. Of course." Prowl says.

"But the first ingredient: A holy willow tree. The church in town grows one in the courtyard. IT's the closest thing." i say.

"Autobots, Roll out!" Optimus says as the autobots transform and he and ratchet approach them.

"But one more thing. You can't do him any good as a human," I say as i wave my hand. The leader and medic are encased in a whirlwind of silver smoke. It grows and grows stories high until it clears. Revealing them to be their original forms.

"How?" Optimus asks in disbelief.

"Not important. Also we are not driving," i say as i visualize all of us at the church. We all disappear in a puff of smoke.


End file.
